Secret's Out
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: Logan and Quinn have been dating in secret for 5 months and it was starting to take it's toll on Logan. When he decides he's had enough of the secrecy and exposes their relationship. How will their friends react? Takes place before prom. Quogan
1. Exposed

**After recently binge watching Zoey 101, I had this idea for a fanfic and decide to see what happened with it. So here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Zoey 101.  
**

* * *

Quinn looked up from her book as she heard the familiar ping of her phone, signaling she had received a text. A smile grew on her face as she saw it was from Logan.

 _Michael and James just left to see a movie. We have about two hours, wanna come over?_

Quinn didn't even respond with a message as she ran out of room 101 and immediately over to her secret boyfriend's room. It was rare that they were able to find so much time alone together. In fear that their friends would find them and they would be ridiculed for their relationship. There were plenty of times when both of them wished they could act like a couple around their friends.

Reaching Logan's room, she knocked on the door and smiled when it opened and revealed a smiling Logan. He grabbed her hand, pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. Quinn giggled at his actions and was happy to be shushed by his lips crashing onto hers. They moved to the couch where they continued to make out until they both needed air.

"Hey," Logan now greeted his girlfriend, breathless and smiling.

"Hey yourself," Quinn responded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Relishing in the feeling of having her so close to him. They had been sneaking around for about 5 months now and it was getting harder by the day to keep it a secret. He longed for the day where he can greet Quinn with a kiss in front their friends.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he gently tapped on her shoulder.

Quinn lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him with those beautiful eyes, "You can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath, "It's getting really hard to not want to kiss you every time I see you."

"I know, it's getting hard for me too."

"I know why we aren't telling everyone but part of me really wants to tell everyone." Logan looked at Quinn and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. This sneaking around thing was starting to take its toll on both of them.

She sat up a little straighter and lightly chewed on her bottom. Logan knew that meant she was thinking, but it was making him want to kiss her even more. He saw a spark in her eyes and knew she came up with something.

"Prom is in a month." Logan nodded at her words, but they had already picked who each other was taking to the prom. "We can tell everyone afterwards. How about that?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He answered and pulled her back into him, crashing their lips together.

An hour and 15 minutes later Quinn was standing in his doorway leaning against the frame of the open doorway, saying good bye.

"I'll see you at dinner," Logan was discreetly holding her hand and rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Of course," Quinn flashed him another smile that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. She squeezed his hand before letting go and walking back to her dorm to meet up with Zoey and Lola before dinner.

One more month.

When it was time for dinner Logan sat across from Quinn, as they usually did. Sneaking in glances at her every chance he got. His friends were laughing and enjoying the actually decent PCA dinner.

"Everyone has a date for Prom, right?" Lisa asked as she joined them after dance.

Zoey was going with James, Lola was going with Vince, and Lisa was going with Michael. That left Logan and Quinn. Their friends turned to the secret couple and awaited their answers.

Logan answered first, "Yeah, I'm going with Stacey." He shivered at the thought.

Michael burst out laughing, "Man, you could have gotten any girl and you chose Stacey?"

"I took pity on her. I'm not expecting it to go anywhere."

Zoey looked at him, "Does Stacey know that? You know she's been obsessed with you since freshman year."

Logan shook his head, "It's just one night, right?"

His other friends nodded and none noticed how quiet Quinn became during that exchange. Logan looked at her and winked, he saw a blush form on her cheeks as she smiled back and prayed no one saw that. Little did they know, Lisa had watched the entire thing.

"Quinn, why are you taking my brother?" Zoey asked her friend.

"Well, I don't really want a boyfriend right now so I figured Dustin was a good choice." The scientist shrugged with her answer.

"I heard that Brooke broke up with Mark, Quinn." Lola told her, "Maybe you two could go together, give it another chance."

Logan's face turned red and his hands balled up into fists. Quinn was his and he wished everyone else knew about it. Lisa noticed his reaction to Lola's statement and smiled to herself as she looked between the two of them.

Quinn was quick to shake her head, "I don't want anything to do with Mark anymore."

"He was your boyfriend for two years; those feelings don't just go away so quickly." Lola responded, wanting her friend to be happy.

"Del Figgilo was an idiot for choosing Brooke over Quinn in the first place! He doesn't deserve another chance!" Logan shouted at his friends, getting annoyed they kept bringing up his current girlfriend's ex.

Zoey, Lola, Michael and James looked at each other and exchanged a look. Since when did Logan care that much about who Quinn was dating? Before anyone could question what happened, Logan angrily got up and stormed away from the table. Lisa looked at Quinn and saw worry in her eyes as she looked at Logan's now empty seat and wasn't surprised when a few minutes later she too got up, claiming to go tutor someone in her math class. And headed off in the same direction as Logan. Lisa leaned back in her chair. Oh yeah, something was going on between them.

Quinn walked quickly across campus, hoping to find Logan. She checked his room and found it empty. She immediately knew where he was and ran to their bench. Where it all started. She slowed as she approached the bench and could see that he was indeed sitting there.

"Hey," she greeted softly as she sat down next to him.

Logan looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry for my outburst, I just didn't like that Lola was trying to get you back with Mark."

"I didn't like it either, and I really wanted to tell them I was already seeing you."

"This is when it gets hard," Logan looked down at the ground, "seeing all our friends together. Hearing Lola try to set you up on dates. Seeing guys on campus stare at you."

"Guys don't stare at me." Quinn responded, before he could continue.

Logan looked back at her, "Yes they do, why wouldn't they? It makes me want to punch them all in the face."

Quinn laughed softly at his answer, "One more month, then you can punch anyone in the face who stares at me."

"Deal" Logan laughed with her.

They stayed on the bench, laughing and talking until it was almost time for curfew. Deciding to call it a night they walked back towards the dorms and parted ways with a hug. During which Logan may have held her closer and longer than usual.

As he laid in bed that night, after successfully dodging the questions about his strange behavior at dinner, he thought about what Quinn said. One more month, he could totally handle that. Right?

* * *

Logan grabbed his tray for breakfast and went to meet up with everyone at the table. It was rare all of them were up for breakfast at the same time, so they considered it a special treat when they were able to eat together. He approached the table and saw Quinn sitting there, laughing at something Michael had said. He still couldn't believe that he and Quinn were together, nor could he believe how much he actually liked her, he was known as the player of PCA and all it took was one kiss with Quinn to make him a one-woman man. If only everyone else could know about it too.

One more month.

Lunch was no different, all his friends sitting there and listening to Lola complain about the difficulty of finding a prom dress, he only has eyes for Quinn.

One more month.

By the time the day was over, he was headed to the girls lounge with Michael and James. He walked in and saw her sitting at a table reading a book. She looked absolutely beautiful doing the simplest things. 'One more month my ass.' He thought to himself and walked straight up to Quinn. She looked up and smiled at him, but before she could properly greet him, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. She was quick to respond and kissed him back. They could hear the gasps of their friends and knew they were being stared at by everyone in the lounge.

Logan broke the kiss and smiled at her, "I couldn't wait one more month," he told her quietly and turned around to look at their friends.

Sure enough, everyone was staring at them with their mouths open wide. Quinn stood next to Logan and grabbed his hand in hers. Ready for what was about to happen. Zoey was the first one to speak up.

"What just happened?"

"You guys weren't kidding, were you?" Michael asked them remembering when they had told him and he laughed at them, feeling slightly bad for that now.

Quinn shook her head, "No, we weren't. Logan and I are dating."

"How?" Lola nearly screeched a them.

Logan drew in a deep breath, "Quinn was sitting on a bench after Mark had broken up with her and I saw her and sat next to her and we talked and then we kissed and then we realized we actually liked each other and started dating in secret."

"That was five months ago!" Zoey responded with.

"That's why you've been acting weird lately," James pointed at Logan, realization clear in his voice.

Logan nodded, and put his arm around Quinn's shoulders. Lola and Zoey looked at each other and nodded both walking forward and grabbing one of Quinn's arms pulling her away from Logan and walking towards their room.

Logan stared at the spot his girlfriend was standing in and then looked back at the guys.

"Why did you guys keep it a secret?" Vince asked him, Logan hadn't even noticed he was there until that moment.

"Because we didn't want to go through the abuse we were going to get. We know that we are an unlikely couple."

Michael eagerly nodded, "You guys definitely are. Listen, of course we all shocked that you and Quinn are together but after we get used to it, we'll support you."

Logan smiled, "Thanks guys."

James nodded, "Just don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Logan quickly responded, a sudden seriousness in his voice.

* * *

Zoey closed the door to room 101 and Lola sat Quinn down on Zoey's bed.

"What are you thinking? Going out with Logan Reese of all people?" Lola was clearly not happy about this situation.

"Quinn what gives? You know how Logan is." Zoey stood next to Lola, both with arms crossed staring at their roommate.

"Yes, Zoey I know how Logan _was_ ," Quinn said stressing the past tense, "He's different, he's been sweet and romantic and he hasn't dated any other girls on the past 5 months."

Zoey thought back, "You're right he hasn't been on a date on 5 months, at least not ones we were told about."

"Yeah, why did you guys keep a secret?" Lola interjected.

"Because of the way, you guys just reacted. It took us a little while to come to terms with how we felt and the fact that we were dating. We knew how you guys would react too."

"Quinn, we aren't going to tell you to stop seeing Logan. We are just going to tell you to be careful." Zoey sat next to her.

Lola followed suit and sat on the other side of Quinn, "Logan Reese was very set in his ways of dating. It's hard to believe he can change into a one-woman man so quickly."

"I know it is, but I can promise you he's changed." Quinn got up and left their dorm, off to find her boyfriend.

"We are going to watch him, right?" Lola asked as she and Zoey looked at the door Quinn just walked out of.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Zoey responded.


	2. Watched

**Chapter 2! Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Logan was relieved to say the least. He could finally tell everyone the he was dating the smartest girl at PCA. He waited outside of Quinn's math class to walk together to lunch. Usually they just met up with everyone else but he felt like surprising her today. He watched the door open and scanned the crowd of students for his girlfriend. She was one of the last students out the door and was stuffing her notebook back into her bag as she walked out, not noticing her boyfriend standing across the hall.

"Quinn!"

She turned and saw Logan walking up behind her, "Sorry baby, I didn't see you standing there."

Logan smiled, "I noticed, it's okay." He grabbed her textbook out of her hand a replaced it with his own, carrying her book for her.

"You don't have to carry my book," Quinn said, secretly loving the way his hand could so easily fit into hers.

"I know," Logan smirked at her as they continued their walk to get some food.

Sure, they caught the attention of a lot of PCA students but so far nothing bad. Their friends were trying their best to accept it. Lisa, Vince, and James seemed okay with it, Michael was starting to warm up to the idea, and while Lola and Zoey were still convinced Logan hadn't changed, they were happy that Quinn was happy.

Quinn and Logan grabbed their lunches and headed over to find everyone else already sitting at the table.

"Hey do you two want to double date with me and Michael at the movies tonight?" Lisa asked them as they sat down.

Logan looked at Quinn and smiled, "Yeah, sounds good." They were both happy their dates in the janitor closet were behind them.

Michael smiled at the new couple. He could tell how happy they both were and from Logan's change of attitude the past couple of months, he could tell how much he really liked her. It surprised him that Logan was able to stop his old dating habits so easily, and it surprised Michael even more that Quinn was the one he stopped it for. He was looking forward to this double date so he could see what Logan and Quinn were like as a couple.

As their lunch continued and the conversation turned, yet again, to Lola's struggle of finding a prom dress, Mandy Franklin walked up to the table.

"Hi Logan," She said flirtatiously.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other to see how Logan would react.

"Hey Mandy," Logan responded nodding at her then turning his attention back to Quinn.

Mandy didn't seem bothered by this, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, in my dorm."

Logan looked back at her, "No, I have a date with Quinn tonight."

Mandy laughed, "Wait, that's not a joke? This thing is real?"

"Yes. Quinn is my girlfriend." Logan said, rather proudly Zoey noticed.

"Please," Mandy was still laughing, "You've never had a girlfriend for more than two days. Call me tomorrow?"

"No, Mandy," Logan responded, sounding rather irritated, "I'm with Quinn."

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked away.

Zoey was honestly a little impressed, Logan had never turned down 'Make-out Mandy' and he had absolutely no problem doing it now. He was also proud to tell her that Quinn was his girlfriend. Maybe Quinn was right and Logan had changed. She had never seen Logan even look away from Mandy when she talked to him. Now he was way too focused on Quinn to look at her any longer than he had to. Zoey gave a small smile in the direction of her scientist roommate. Maybe this relationship really was a good thing for both Quinn and Logan.

* * *

Lola really needed to find a prom dress. She sat in the girl's lounge, laptop open looking through multiple sites worth of prom dresses. Maybe she could convince Coco to drive her to the shops and find one. She clicked on yet another tab and started looking through the dresses, when she heard an interesting conversation behind her.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, he completely turned down Mandy. For Quinn Pensky!"

"I can't believe they are dating. She used to date that cubby weird kid right?"

"Mark? Yeah, for two years."

"I mean at least she upgraded. But how long do you really think this is going to last? Its Logan."

"I don't really know, I mean Logan doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates."

"Exactly. Quinn is such a nice girl, I hate to see someone like Logan Reese ruin her."

"I still don't understand how they got together."

"I know, I don't think anyone does. It's ridiculous."

Lola had heard enough. She hates when she overhears people talking about her friends like that. She knew why they kept it a secret. They weren't just worried about their friend's reactions, other kids weren't going to understand it as well. Eventually something else would happen and this whole Logan and Quinn thing would blow over, right?

She walked in to her room to find Zoey going through Quinn's clothes and Quinn sitting on the couch, a steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor in between them.

"Zoey I don't need a special outfit for a movie double date."

Zoey turned around, throwing a red top at Quinn, "It's your first public date with Logan. I just think you should look nice."

Quinn turned to Lola and rolled her eyes, "A little help please?"

Lola smiled and walked over to the closet, pulled out a pair of black strappy sandals, "Here, wear these with that top."

The genius girl gave an aggravated sigh and accepted the shoes. She changed into the top while her roommates where looking for a sweater to wear with it, in case the theater was cold. Settling on a plain black one they turned around and smiled in a sign of approval on their outfit choice for their friend. Lola pulled out her make-up bag and Quinn worried about what was about what Lola was going to do her. Quinn never wore a lot of makeup and was surprised when all Lola did was apply some blush and swipe some gloss across her lips.

She smiled at her roommates as she took in her reflection. She was wearing a simple flowy red tank top, a black cardigan over it, blue jeans, and black sandals. Quinn turned around to look at her friends.

"I'm going on a date with Logan!"

Zoey and Lola laughed at her outburst. "Quinn you've been dating for five months," Zoey pointed out through her laughs.

"But this time is different. We used to sneak around and we usually ended up in the janitor's closet or behind a bush. The only time we tried to go on a proper date was when we went to Vaccaro. That didn't turn out very well."

Zoey eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "That was your first public date? Quinn I'm so sorry that we ruined it."

Lola was quick to jump in, "I'm sorry too. We didn't even give you guys a make-up date on the volleyball court!"

Quinn opened her mouth to tell them it was okay but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Zoey opened the door and Logan came into view.

"Hey Zoey," Logan stepped into the room, looked at Quinn and smiled, "You look beautiful. You ready?"

Quinn blushed at his compliment and nodded, "See you guys later!" With that she grabbed Logan's hand and they walked out of the room.

Zoey shut the door and looked at Lola.

"We should do something for them. We ruined their date at Vaccaro the same way we ruined yours and James's date, only we didn't know they were on a date." Lola told Zoey.

"You're right, they kept it a secret because of us and how we would react. We definitely owe them a make-up date." Zoey agreed with her.

Lola looked out the window and could see Quinn and Logan walking across the quad headed towards Michael and Lisa. "She really does seem happy with Logan."

"I know," Zoey nodded, "She seems happier with him than she ever did with Mark. Who ever thought they would be together?"

"Whoever thought Logan would be in a committed relationship?"

Zoey laughed, "Yeah, that's definitely still a shock. I'm still a little unsure about this whole relationship thing but they do seem really happy together. We should at least give Logan a chance. He turned down 'Make-Out Mandy' today, He's never turned her down. Maybe he really has changed."

Lola grabbed a Blix out of their fridge, "I know, I was kind of surprised he did that too."

Zoey laughed, "Logan is the reason Quinn got over Mark so fast."

Lola laughed in realization along with her friend. "Yea you're right. I was wondering why she seemed so okay the day after."

* * *

Michael kissed Lisa goodbye at her dorm and turned to walk back to his own. He was happy with the way the date had turned out. It was nice because the four of them were used to hanging out as friends to begin with so there was no awkwardness. Logan was actually really sweet to Quinn the whole time. He even surprised her with her favorite candy about halfway through the movie. Michael had decided he was okay with them dating. It was clear how happy they were together so why should he get in the way of that?


	3. Heard

**Took a little while longer than expected to get this chapter out but I was really debating the ending. I like the way I wrote it and hopefully you guys do too!**

 **Disclaimer: No. I do not own Zoey 101.**

* * *

Lola walked across campus, fat free doodle cake in hand and headed to see her boyfriend before football practice. As she walked through the quad, she people watched. She saw some boys from the younger grades playing Frisbee, Fire Wire and his nerd friends playing some card game, and Logan sitting at a table…talking to a hot blonde.

Lola stopped dead in her tracks. Logan is supposed to be going out with Quinn. She watched as the blonde handed Logan a piece of paper, he smiled at her and she walked away from the table. Lola immediately marched up to him.

"What was that?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "What was what?"

Lola rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Your little friend that just left."

"Courtney?"

Lola nodded, "What did she hand you? Her phone number? Don't tell me you are flirting with other girls while dating Quinn beca-"

"Woah! Relax, I'm not flirting with anyone! Courtney is in my history class. She was sick the other day and I lent her my notes to copy. See?" He handed Lola the piece of paper that was still on the table.

Lola snatched it and looked at it, turning it over multiple times, only to discover that it was indeed notes about Roosevelt and the New Deal and there was no phone number on it. She looked apologetically at Logan as she handed the paper back.

Logan stood and shoved the notes into his backpack, "Now if you are done accusing me of cheating on Quinn, I have practice to get ready for,"

He didn't give her the chance to answer as he walked away. Lola still stood at the table, processing what just happened. Logan was the biggest player on campus, he would've jumped at the chance to make out with Courtney. Maybe Quinn really had changed him. She continued her walk to her dorm, knowing that her being sidetracked with Logan wasn't giving her much time to see Vince. She threw out the wrapper for the doodle cakes and she passed Lisa and Quinn in lounge.

"Hey, we are going to watch the guys practice. You want to come?" Lisa asked

Lola nodded, "Sure sounds like fun."

The two girls smiled at their friend as they turned and made their way out of the dorm building and towards the football field.

Lisa added as an afterthought, "What do you guys think of Sushi Rox afterwards?"

Quinn nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Should we invite James and Zoey too?"

"We should, but have you noticed Zoey's been acting a little weird lately?" Lola mentioned thoughtfully.

"Personally, I think she's just stressed. A lot has been going on lately and Prom is in a month." Quinn the ever faithful friend responded.

Lisa's eyes lit up, "We should go into town and go prom dress shopping tomorrow after classes! I'm sure that could cheer her up!"

The girls climbed up the steps in the bleachers and took their seats in the front row.

"How do you suppose we do that? Coco isn't allowed to drive the PCA vans anymore?" Lola questioned.

"Logan has a car." Quinn stated, matter-of-factly.

The actress next to her rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like Logan would ever drive us into to town and wait for us to finish shopping."

Lisa chuckled and Quinn smiled, "Well I was thinking we could borrow his car."

Lisa looked at her, "Logan would let you drive his car? I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'm his girlfriend, of course he would."

Lola was going to respond when she saw Vince waving at her. She waved back and Vince mentioned to their coach that they needed a water break. Coach blew his whistle and Vince grabbed Michael and Logan and headed over to the girls.

"Hey hot stuff," Vince greeted Lola.

"Lil' Lisa." Michael tried to put his arm around Lisa but she pushed him away, claiming he was too sweaty.

"Hey babe," Logan greeted Quinn with a short kiss on the lips.

Lola looked away while Lisa smiled at the new couple, "We were thinking of all going to Sushi Rox after you guys get done with practice. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm down."

"Are we inviting James and Zoey, too?"

Lola nodded at Michael, "Yup I just texted her."

They heard the whistle bow, the boys bid their girlfriends goodbye and turned to head back down to finish up practice. The girls sat on the sidelines and cheered on their boys. Every time Logan looked up and saw Quinn sitting there he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. They were finally public and now he couldn't remember why they went secret in the first place. He loved being able to hold her hand and pull her close in the company of their friends now. Sure, they could hear the whispers but those would stop eventually. For now, he was happy with Quinn, very happy.

Practice finally ended after what felt like an eternity. Zoey and James had joined Lola, Lisa, and Quinn on the bleachers as they waited for the boys to shower and join them.

"Hey, Zoey," Quinn started, "we were thinking about going into town tomorrow to look at prom dresses. How does that sound?"

Zoey nodded, "Sounds good, but how are we going to get there?"

Lola laughed lightly, "Oh, Quinn has a plan for that, Don't worry."

"Quinn has a plan for what?" They heard Logan ask from behind as Vince and Michael trailed behind him. Logan put his arm around Quinn's waist pulling her closer to him.

Lisa smiled and Michael could see the little mischievous glint in her eyes, "Quinn has a question for you."

"Should we be scared?" Michael asked.

"No you shouldn't," Zoey shook her head and the rest of the group laughed.

Logan turned to his girlfriend, "What did you need to ask me?"

"The girls and I wanted to go into town and Coco can't drive the van anymore. So, we were wondering if we could borrow your car?" Quinn looked up at him with a hopeful look.

Logan smiled, "Sure, but only you drive it."

Quinn nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

They turned back to their friends to see looks of disbelief on their faces. The couple laughed and turned to head to Sushi Rox, their friends following as soon as the shock wore off.

* * *

"Now remember, take the turns slow and only you drive the car."

"I know baby, thank you." With that Quinn kissed Logan and climbed into the car with Lola in the front seat and Lisa and Zoey in the back seat.

Michael shook his head, "Man, he won't even let me drive the car."

Vince chuckled and clapped his hand on Michael's back, "Maybe so, but you're not Quinn."

"He's so in love with her," James joined in as the guys waved good-bye and wished the girls luck.

* * *

The sun was shinning bright as usual, the top was down and the girls had the radio turned up, singing along to every song they knew. Quinn turned off of the road and into a parking lot towards the center of town, plenty of shops surrounded the area, all offering prom dresses.

Lola squealed in delight as she started walking towards the nearest shop. Lisa, Zoey, and Quinn rolled their eyes and followed their fashion obsessed friend into the shop. Finding her already sifting through dresses in the back of the store.

"Lola," Zoey cautioned, coming up behind her, "Maybe you should stop and think about the type of dress you want, like the color or style, before trying on every dress in the store."

Lola stopped and huffed, "I quess you're right."

Lisa giggled, "I already know what I'm generally looking for." She said as she started to go through the rack in front of her.

Zoey smiled, "And what would that be?"

"Something sweet and classic, yet still enough to blow Michael away. Preferably, in purple or pink."

"Like this one?" They all turned to Quinn, who was holding up a blush pink satin ball gown.

Lisa gasped, "Quinn its perfect! I'm going to go try it on!"

"Nice find Quinn." Zoey smiled, "What kind of prom dress are you thinking of?"

Quinn pursed her lips in thought, "I'm not sure, I just know I'll know it when I see it."

Lola laughed, "Sounds like you Quinn."

"What do you guys think?" Lisa asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look amazing!"

"Michael is going to love it!"

"Quinn, can you pick out my prom dress?"

Lisa smiled and turned back to change. Zoey started to look around the shop, nothing in here really caught her eye. She might have luck at another store, she needed to find the perfect dress so that Chase would get the wind knocked out of him when he saw it. Zoey stopped dead in the store. Did she just think Chase was her date to prom? James is her date. She is going to prom with James, her boyfriend. So why did she think Chase?

"Earth to Zoey!"

Zoey was brought out of thought by Quinn waving her hand in front of her face, "Sorry, what?"

Lisa held up her dress bag, "We are going to look in a different shop. You ready?"

Zoey nodded and put on a smile, hoping her friends didn't notice how fake it was. The shop next door was specifically for prom dresses, if the three roommates couldn't find anything in there, they were stuck.

"Zoey, what kind of dress do you want?" Lola asked, while shifting through a rack.

Zoey titled her head in thought, "I don't want to be super flashy with it, but I want a pattern on it. Definitely strapless."

"Zoey!"

The blonde turned just as Quinn shoved a dress into her arms, "Go try this on." The scientist instructed her. Lisa followed Zoey to the back as Quinn and Lola kept looking though dresses.

Lola sighed, "I think I want a pattern like Zoey said. Definitely with multiple colors. Something kind of form fitting at the top, but flows so I can dance in it."

"Like this?"

"Quinn how are you so good at this?" Lola took the dress from Quinn's hands and went towards the dressing rooms.

When they reached the back of the store they saw Zoey standing in her dress. Quinn picked out a strapless blue dress with a blue cheetah-like pattern. Lisa beamed at her, "Zoey, it's perfect. You have to get it."

"Defintely!"

"Buy it!"

Zoey smiled in return to her friends, "I will, don't worry." With that she turned and headed back to change out of the dress.

Lola quickly entered a vacated room, excited to try on the dress. It was a satin gown, white with pink, and purple swirling around in an almost floral pattern. She slipped into it and looked at her reflection. She loved it, she already knew she was buying it as she stepped out to show her friends. They quickly agreed and she changed out of the dress, meeting her friends outside the dressing room.

"Okay Quinn clearly you're really good at this. Now sit here and let us find your dress." Lisa sat her down on a chair and ran off with Zoey and Lola before Quinn had the chance to say anything. The girls spent about 10 minutes going through the racks, turning down a multitude of dresses, trying to find the perfect one for their friend. Finally, Lola pulled one dress from the rack, and Zoey and Lisa both smiled in approval marching off to Quinn and telling her to try it on.

Quinn smiled at the dress and happily agreed. Stepping out a few moments later in a teal mermaid style gown, sparkles covered it, and they twinkled with every move she made. She looked at her friends for their approval.

Lola and Zoey smiled and eagerly nodded their approval.

"Logan is going to go crazy or you in that!" Lisa beamed at her friend.

Quinn thanked her friends and quickly turned to change back into her clothes. Exiting the dressing room she made her way to the register to meet Lola and Zoey and to pay for her dress. She checked the price tag and was immediately thankful her mom allowed her to use the emergency credit card for her dress.

Once everyone was checked out they climbed into the car and headed back towards PCA. It was already starting to get dark, and Quinn hoped that Logan wasn't too worried that they had been out late. She knew how much he loved this car and was a little surprised when he so readily agreed for her to borrow it.

"We need some tunes!" Lola shouted and reached over to turn on the stereo. She turned it up when she found Toxic by Brittney Spears playing. The girls laughed and sang along as Quinn turned off the highway slowing to a stop at the intersection before PCA. The light turned green and everything after that point was in slow motion.

No one saw the drunk driver coming down the road.

No one saw him disregard the red light.

No one saw him coming as he crashed into the silver convertible.

But everyone on campus heard the crash.

* * *

 **Well there you go, I completely threw in a plot twist and hopefully you all like it! Let me know in your review!**


	4. Woken

**2 chapters in 2 days, that's a new record. Well here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101.**

* * *

"C'mon man! Can you even hit a ball tonight?" Michael shouted as he watched Logan miss yet another shot.

The boys were playing pool in the girls' lounge, waiting for their respective girlfriends to return from shopping.

Vince was leaning against the wall with James, watching the game in front of them, "Leave him alone. He's worried about Quinn driving his car."

"I am not!"

Vince laughed, "Logan you are so in love with her. Everyone can see it."

Logan sighed and leaned against the pool table, facing Vince and James. Michael leaned against the table next Logan, the game forgotten and the guys all secretly wanting to know what was on Logan's mind. "Maybe I am."

Michael's mouth hung open, "You actually love Quinn."

James smiled, "I knew it."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I'm in love with Quinn. I'm in love with Quinn Pensky." Logan smiled at the ground and then looked up at his friends to see them smiling back at him.

Michael clapped him on the back, "I'm really happy for you, man."

They all heard Vince's phone go off. "Lola says they're about to get off the exit for PCA. Should we meet them in the parking lot?"

"Sure, we'll surprise them." Michael placed the pool cue down on the table and started to walk out, hearing James, Vince and Logan follow.

"So, are you going to tell Quinn?" Vince looked at Logan.

A worried look crossed Logan's face, "Should I? Do you think she feels the same way?"

James scoffed, "Absolutely. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"Yeah dude, she definitely loves you back." Michael replied.

Logan was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by some pretty unmistakable noises.

The first, the sound of screeching tires. The next, the sound of girls screaming. And lastly, the sound of metal crunching metal. The boys froze. All thinking the same thing, but praying they were wrong.

Vince's eyes were wide, "That couldn't be….It's not….It can't be…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts out loud, and frankly, the guys couldn't stand to hear them.

Logan was the first to move, taking off like a bullet towards the entrance of PCA. James, Michael and Vince quickly followed after him, praying that they were worried for nothing, praying that their girls were okay.

They caught up to Logan as he slowed and they all gasped as they took in the scene in front of them. Logan's car was sideways, leaning against a light post. A red pickup truck was smashed into the car, the hood completely smashed in and the driver slumped in the front seat. Logan slowly walked over to his car and the guys followed, hearing him whisper 'Quinn' as he walked closer.

"Quinn!" He screamed as he finally ran over to the car. He got around the car and could see he girls, completely slumped over in their seats, arms hanging out at odd angles, heads leaning with the direction of the car. Their seatbelts kept them in the car but it was clear they were bruised and bloody. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Dean Rivers was quickly arriving on the scene.

Time seemed to stop for Logan. All he could process was that Quinn, his Quinn, and his friends, were not awake, whether unconscious or worse he didn't know. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away by James, Michael and Vince, trying to escape their grasp, screaming for Quinn. Vince screaming at him to let the professionals move them and transport them to the hospital.

They brought him over to a nearby tree. They sat him down, and they sat next to him. All staring at the ground, not knowing what to say. Logan was still breathing heavy, "Guys…"

James shook his head, "They are okay."

"They have to be." Vince added firmly.

"But wh-"

"NO!" Logan stood up and interrupted, "They have to be okay. The girl I love was in that car! She has to be okay!"

Vince stood too, "And you don't think we feel the same way! We all have girls we love in that car!"

James quickly stood as well, "Guys fighting isn't helping anything! We need to stick together and help each other through this."

Michael stood, "Dean Rivers is coming over."

"Boys," the Dean nodded to them, "They are taking the girls to the hospital now."

"Are they okay?" James asked.

Dean Rivers took a deep breath, "So far they're all unresponsive. But that doesn't mean they aren't okay."

Logan stared at the ground, not wanting to believe what was happening, praying this was a dream and he would soon wake up and be able to hold Quinn as soon as possible. But it wasn't, this was real, this was really happening.

"I'm assuming you boys want to go to the hospital?"

They all just nodded at him. Dean Rivers offered his apologies and left to go control the growing crowd of students.

"Let's go." Vince led the way to his car.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital much too slow for their liking. The lady at the front desk told them the girls were all still undergoing x-rays and exams to make sure they didn't need surgery. The boys sat in the waiting room watching some old movie on TV that no one was really paying attention too. They looked up when they heard the doors open and saw Dustin walk in with his parents. It was clear Dustin had been crying as well as his mother. Dustin looked at the boys and walked over to them.

"Dean Rivers called all parents. Lisa's and Lola's should be here in a few hours and Quinn's parents are getting on the first flight they can." Dustin informed them, his voice rough from crying.

Michael stood and embraced Dustin, "She's going to be okay little man. They all are."

Dustin gave him a weak smile and he walked back to go sit with his parents. The quietness of the waiting room was somehow deafening, no one could bring themselves to talk, not trusting their voices. Two more hours and two other sets of parents have joined the waiting room. Lisa's parents walked in first, Michael standing to go see them. Lisa's mother immediately pulling him into a hug, softly crying and her father shaking his hand. Lola's parents walked in next Vince getting up to go introduce himself. Lola's mother completely breaking down when he introduced himself as Lola's boyfriend. Lola's father also pulling him in for a short hug.

The parents were all on side of the room, softly conversing with each other. The kids were on the other, none of them talking. Logan's phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was his dad he mentally cursed. He completely forgot about telling his dad what happened to his car.

"Hello?" Logan's voice was hoarse, but he honestly didn't care at this point.

Malcolm was quick to answer, "Logan why did I just get a call from the police abo-is everything okay?" Malcolm was able to sense the tone in his son's voice.

"No dad, it's not." Logan's voice broke. For the first time since his mother passed away, Logan Reese felt tears coming down his face.

"What's going on?"

He took a shaky breath, "I was letting my girlfriend Quinn borrow the car so she and the girls could go prom dress shopping. Someone hit them on their way back to PCA and now we don't know if they're okay."

"I'm sorry son. All you can do right now is hope and pray that they will be fine. I know it's not much, but you need to let the doctors do their jobs."

"I know, thanks."

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay dad. Bye."

"Bye Logan."

Michael handed Logan a box of tissues as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Logan nodded his thanks and gratefully took the box. Just as he did the doors to the waiting room opened and a doctor walked in. Everyone stood and the parents walked over to him. The boys could only hear whispers, Zoey's parents rushing out of the room with Dustin quickly following. James looked back at his friends and gave a small hopeful smile, following the Brooks family. Lisa's family was next, Michael leaving soon after. Vince followed Lola's parents out of the room and Logan was left alone.

The doctor looked at him, "Miss Pensky's parents haven't arrived?"

Logan shook his head, "No they are catching the next flight from Seattle they can. I'm her boyfriend though, can you tell me?"

"I'm really only supposed to tell the family," the doctor sighed, "But seeing as we don't know when her parents will arrive, I guess I can make an exception just this once."

Logan gave a grateful smile and walked closer to the lab coat clad man.

"She is okay. She's pretty banged up and her left arm is broken. She did need stitches across her stomach where the seatbelt cut into her. She should be conscious anywhere between 5 and 30 minutes from now. Room 151, just down that hallway."

Logan let out the breath he had been holding thanked the doctor and quickly rushed down the hallway. Nearly skidding to a stop in front of her door. She was sharing a room with Lola. Logan walked in and saw Lola lying on the bed, multiple tubes coming out of her, a cast on her right arm and a bandage around her head. Mrs. Martinez was holding her daughter's hand crying, her husband standing behind her, hands on her shoulder. Logan looked at Vince, and walked over to him.

"She is in a coma." Vince said in a monotonous tone. "They don't know when she'll wake up."

Logan looked Lola and patted Vince's shoulder, "I'm sorry man. I'm sure she will wake up soon."

Vince nodded, "How's Quinn?"

"The doctor said she's fine. A broken arm, stitches and some bruises, she should wake up soon."

Vince nodded once more, giving a weak smile, "Good."

Logan walked past the curtain separating the two girls and saw Quinn. She, like Lola, had tubes coming out of her, a cast on her left arm and various bandages. He walked closer, pulling a chair to the side of her bed. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Please wake up Quinn."

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality only about 10 minutes, Logan noticed Quinn starting to move.

"Quinn."

"Logan." Quinn moaned out and sounded very weak.

"Take it easy, how are you feeling?" Logan stood to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sore, everywhere. I'm sorry about your car."

Logan chuckled, "I don't even care about the car. I just care that you're okay." With that he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How are the other girls?"

Logan sighed, "Lola is in a coma, they don't know when she'll wake up. She, Vince and her parents are on the other side of that curtain. And I'm not sure about Zoey and Lisa."

"Their parents?"

Logan nodded, "Dean Rivers called everyone. He said your parents are going to get on the next possible flight down here."

Quinn nodded and leaned her head against Logan, tired and still in a little shock. Logan held her close, thanking the lord she was safe and he was able to hold her. He prayed Lola would wake up, the Zoey and Lisa were okay, and that Quinn's parents would be here soon. Vince came around the curtain.

"Quinn, how are you feeling?" He asked thankful he knew at least one of his friends were okay.

"Sore, tired, but generally okay."

Vince smiled and they could both see his eyes flicker back to the curtain. "Vince," Quinn grabbed his attention again, "I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"Thank you, Quinn," Vince nodded.

James and Michael both walked in to the room, "Quinn, you're awake!"

She nodded, "How are Zoey and Lisa?"

James sighed, "Zoey is awake as well but she injured her spine. The doctor said it wasn't enough to paralyze her forever, but as of now she can't walk."

"Lisa is still unconscious. She fractured her left leg and according to the doctors she hit her head pretty hard but they won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up and they can ask her some questions."

"Lola is in a coma. They don't know when she will wake up."

Quinn had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I di-"

"Stop." Logan quickly said, "It's not your fault."

James nodded, "Quinn, we don't blame you at all."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Vince added.

Mrs. Martinez came around the corner, "Sorry to overhear, but they're right Quinn, it isn't your fault. No one blames you. Everyone is just glad that all you girls are okay." She moved to hug Quinn and Quinn gladly accepted it. "I imagine your parents are on a flight right now." She whispered into the scientist's ear. Logan heard Quinn's muffled response but couldn't exactly make out what was being said.

The woman broke the hug and went back to sit with her comatose daughter. Quinn wiped the last of the tears from her face and it was easy to see how tired she was.

"You look like you need some sleep," Logan said, "I should go see Zoey and Lisa anyways. Get some rest baby."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you."

Logan leaned down to give one last kiss and exited the room followed by his friends. Michael and James led the other two to the room down the hall, where Zoey and Lisa were.

"Hey Brooks," Logan said as he walked through the door.

Vince tried his best to smile, "Glad to see you're awake."

Zoey had a worried expression on her face, "How's Lola and Quinn?"

Logan spoke first, "Quinn is okay, banged up and bruised. Her left arm is broken and she had to have stitched where the seatbelt cut into her. She really wants her parents here though."

Mrs. Brooks looked up, "Oh the poor dear, I completely forgot her parents have to fly down. We should go see how she is doing. Are you okay for a little while sweetie?"

Zoey nodded, "I'll be okay mom. I'm sure Quinn will be glad to see you."

"What room is she in?"

"Room 151." Mrs. Brooks walked out in search of Quinn.

"How's Lola?"

Vince took a breath, "She is in a coma, and they don't know when they will wake up."

Zoey leaned back and closed her eyes, "Oh my God."

James walked over to her and grabbed her hand, "The good thing is all of you are alive and we are all together."

The others nodded and they prayed that Lisa and Lola were going to wake up soon. Time can only tell, and time can be a bitch.

* * *

 **As usual, let me know what you think!**


	5. Returned

**Took a while I know! But, it;s finally here! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Quinn's parents had arrived the day after and haven't left the hospital since. Logan recalled when they frantically ran into the room, not wanting to wait to see their daughter any longer. Mrs. Pensky burst into tears of relief as she saw Quinn was okay and Mr. Pensky was obviously relieved that his daughter was okay. Quinn was clearly happy her parents had finally arrived and happily accepted the hugs from both her parents. Logan had watched it all unfold and was getting up to leave when the voice of his girlfriend stopped him.

"Logan, wait."

Quinn smiled at him and waved him back over towards her, "Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Logan Reese."

Her parents smiled and talked with Logan for a few minutes. He was happy that her parents had finally arrived and it was the first time he was meeting them, so saying he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. He left after talking with her parents so they could have some alone time with her that day.

* * *

A week later and Quinn was being released from the hospital, her arm fully healed but still in a sling for a few more days just to keep it from overuse too fast. Zoey has started physical therapy, and was showing signs of walking again, though the doctors say it would be another week until she was able to be discharged from the hospital. Lisa has woken up two days after the crash, but thankfully had no damage from hitting her head. The injured leg was more serious than the doctors thought, having a clean break in it instead just a fracture. Lisa was also going through physical therapy to get strength back in it. Unfortunately, Lola was still in a coma, and the doctors didn't know when she would wake up. Vince and her parents have barely left the hospital room since that day. Vince only leaving to change and shower on campus and come right back.

The boys had convinced him to come back to PCA with them once Quinn released, besides the teachers only gave them a week break from school. Vince drove everyone back, after Quinn had said goodbye to her parents. Her mom telling her to call them if she needed anything, promising they'll fly down immediately. She climbed into back seat Logan climbing in after her, she rested her head on his shoulder and managed to fall sleep on the short ride back.

"How did she fall asleep in that little time?" Michael whispered.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I don't want to wake her up so I'm going to carry her to the dorm."

He gently lifted her out of the car and managed to carry her back to the dorm. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

A teenage boy walked off the plane and into the busy terminal to collect his luggage. Walking to find carousel number 5, he stood in a crowd of people and started the search for his luggage. To his surprise, he found it rather quickly and was soon walking out into the warm California air he had missed so much.

* * *

Logan woke up to the ring of his cell phone, groggily reaching for it he saw the time, 7:15am. 'Who is waking me up on a Saturday?'

"Hello?"

"Logan, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Quinn's voice came through and his tired state was soon forgotten.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Logan could hear something in her voice but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He sat up in bed, "Quinn, I'm coming over there."

"No, I shouldn't have called you so early. You can go back to bed."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He hung up the phone and threw on clean clothes, slipped on his shoes, taking some time to brush his teeth, and ran over to his girlfriend's dorm. Checking his watch he saw that he actually did manage to make it here in 5 minutes. He knocked once and then opened the door.

He saw Quinn sitting on the couch, still in her PJs, with a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey,' He said as he closed the door. He walked over to sit next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Quinn leaned into him, "You really didn't have to come over. I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Of course I had to come over. You wouldn't have called if you didn't need me for something, Are you sure you're okay?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I'm…" she trailed off.

He tightened his grip on his girlfriend, "Quinn, you know you can tell me anything," he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I just…I can't help feeling I was at fault for this. I was the one driving, if only I had paid more attention."

"None of this is your fault. No one blames you, Zoey and Lisa know it's not your fault. It's the fault of that idiot who ran a red light!"

Quinn gave a small smile, "Thank you."

* * *

The cab driver helped the boy get his luggage out of the trunk. The teenager turned and got out the cash to pay him.

"Thanks," the driver took the money and looked at the boy, "You know you have really bushy hair."

The boy laughed, "Yeah, I know." Grabbing his luggage he turned, as he heard the cab drive off, and he stared at the campus of PCA. He wasn't sure what was going to happen; but he knew one thing.

Chase Matthews is back at PCA.

* * *

Michael was walking around the almost empty campus that morning. Most kids were still asleep and Michael was envious of them for it. Logan had woken him up by running around the dorm and telling him he was going to see Quinn, and Michael hadn't fallen back asleep since. James fell back asleep easily, but Michael decided to take a walk. He turned around a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He had to be seeing things…right? Blinking a few times, he rubbed his eyes, and finally realized that his eyes weren't playing tricks him.

"CHASE!" He ran full speed towards his bushy haired friend.

Chase turned around when he heard his name and barely had time to register what happened when Michael; quite literally, ran into him. He laughed and hugged his friends back, "Michael! It's good to see you too!"

The boys released their hug and Michael spoke first, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in England."

Chase picked up his luggage and resumed his walk. "I was, but I finally convinced my parents to let me come back here."

Michael literally jumped for joy, "This is great! I can't believe it!"

Chase laughed, realizing how much he missed his eccentric friend, "I know! I can't wait to see everyone and Zoey again."

Michael's face changed into an unreadable expression and clapped Chase's back as they walked towards the dorm, "Let's get you settled first. There's a lot of catching up to do."

They walked in to the building and Michael recognized the room number we were headed to, "Hey, you're rooming with Vince."

Chase's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Vince Blake? He's back?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but he's changed now. He's a pretty cool guy, and now he's dating Lola."

Chase just nodded in response as he opened the door to his new room. Of course, Vince was there, looking like he just woke up. Vince sat up as the two entered the room.

"Chase," Vince stood and walked over to them, "I heard I was getting a roommate but they didn't tell me who it was."

Chase placed his luggage by the other bed, "Yeah, I wanted to surprise everyone and if my new roommate knew my name I didn't want them to ruin the surprise."

Vince nodded, "I get that. Listen, man, I might as well get this out of the way now. I want to sincerely apologize for the way I acted and the way I treated you last year. I was a jerk. I want you to know I have changed and I am not that guy anymore."

Chase took a minute to think, but then smiled and held out his hand, "It's all in the past," Vince smiled and shook his hand as Chase continued, "Besides, I heard you were dating one of my best friends."

The atmosphere in the room shifted as Vince looked down and Michael shifted his weight.

Chase looked between the two, "Okay, what am I missing?"

Michael sighed, "It's one of the things we need to catch you up on. Sit down, man."

Chase sat on the bed and Vince walked back over to his own and sat as well. Michael started the story, "Okay, so first things first Logan and I got a new roommate after you left. His name is James and him and Zoey are dating."

"Dating?"

"Please don't interrupt me, it's a long story. So, Mark broke up with Quinn. She was pretty upset about it, but then; surprisingly, Logan comforted her and now the two of them are dating."

"Wait, Logan and Quinn?"

"What did I tell you? Just listen, then Vince came back and him and Lola started dating. I'm still dating Lisa. So now that you're caught up on out love lives, time for recent events," Chase nodded, but remembered to keep his mouth shut, "Last week, the girls wanted to go find prom dresses in town, so Logan let them borrow his car. On the condition that only Quinn drove it. So, the girls spent most of the day shopping. On the way home, a drunk driver ran a red light. He hit them, destroyed the car, he didn't survive the crash, but the girls did. Quinn is okay and back at PCA, she did break her arm and had to have stitches. Lisa broke her leg and is going through physical therapy. The doctors don't want her on it until it's fully healed so she won't be released until then. Zoey injured her spine, not enough to paralyze her but enough to hinder her walking for a bit. She's getting better with the physical therapy though. Lola, on the other hand, is still in a coma."

Chase held his head in his hands and let out a sigh, "I can't believe this. I should've came home earlier. I should've been here."

Michael sat next to him, "There was nothing that could've been done."

The boys sat there in silence for a few minutes before Vince spoke up again, "I'm going to head up to the hospital to see if Lola made any progress."

He gathered his stuff and left. Chase turned to Michael, "Where's Logan and Quinn?"

* * *

Michael knocked on the girls' dorm room, Logan opened the door, "Chase!?"

He pushed past Michael and hugged his friend; however, he forgot the Quinn had fallen back sleep and his outburst had woken her up again.

Michael stepped in the room, and smiled at Quinn, "Morning sleepyhead. I got a surprise for you."

"What…" Quinn trailed off as she saw Chase walk through the door, "Chase!"

She jumped off the couch and wrapped her good arm around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back gently.

"How are you feeling? Michael told me what happened."

Quinn smiled, "I'm okay, still a little sore though."

Logan walked over and put his arm around Quinn's shoulders, Chase smiled at them, "I can't believe you two are a couple either."

Logan smiled, "Yeah, we know. No one can." He kissed Quinn on the cheek and gave a light chuckle as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Chase opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of Michael's phone.

"Hello?... What?... Okay, we will be there."

Michael looked back towards his friends, "Lola's awake."


End file.
